


Don't worry My Love

by n0elle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Difficult Decisions, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Pillow Talk, Protective, Sad, Stress Relief, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0elle/pseuds/n0elle
Summary: Dark times at Hogwarts leave Harry needing comfort and respite from his thoughts. Set in HBP year.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 9





	Don't worry My Love

Harry groaned as he pulled out of her, looking down at her smooth breasts rising and falling, her big eyes staring up at him, with one of his hands steadying him on the headboard, the other in her hair.

The thoughts came flooding back as he flopped down next to her. He watched the speed of her chest rising and falling slow back down to near normal and took off his glasses, covering his face with his arm. He shifted his weight as she tugged the sheets from underneath him, in a subconscious effort to provide herself a little modesty from anyone who might walk in. They hadn't bothered to shut the drapes around his bed - not that it would be a problem. Seamus had been spending a lot of time in the Hufflepuff common room recently, and if the last few weeks were anything to go by he wouldn't be back till all the boys were in bed. Neville always had extra Herbology now, Dean avoided the Gryffindor common room as much as possible since Ginny had broken up with him and Ron would be selling Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products for Fred and George to earn a few sickles. He did this most nights now and since the business had taken off, trade was roaring meaning he'd be there for hours.

Ginny shuffled down to rest her head on Harry's stomach and reached her hand up to hold his, interlocking their fingers. He was comforted by the tickle of her hair on his stomach and reached his other hand down to stroke the golden-red locks.

"Harry".

"Yes Gin?".

"Are you okay?".

"Are you kidding... that was amazing".

Ginny was quiet for a moment. "No, I meant are you really okay, with everything that's been going on?". He turned to face her and after a long pause replied with a small shake of his head. "I don't know".

After a moment of thought, still looking up at the ceiling, Ginny spoke.

"Do you think you-"

"-I don't want to talk about it Ginny." He snapped at her. Instantly she recoiled. Feeling her shrinking away from him he sighed. Harry hated himself for how he treated her sometimes. It had only been a couple of weeks since that fateful Quidditch game when they had kissed. He hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet and he knew from Hermione that she was confused about Harry's intentions. Understandably so Harry thought. But still, he couldn't bring himself to trust her and open up.

The tension was thick in the air as they lay still. You could practically hear their thoughts. Ginny hurt, not sure whether to stay or go, full of self-loathing for sleeping with this boy who clearly didn't feel the same, Harry angry, wanting to say something, full of self-loathing for hurting this incredible woman who he had these confusing, amazing feelings for. 

Harry's mind wandered. Should he tell her how he felt? Or would that put her in more danger? Could he be with her with all of this going on and the danger that he knew was imminent? His thoughts drifted back to their antics of 10 minutes ago, how beautiful her face looked when she bit her lip as she came. The way her eyes sparkled when she smiled up at him. He knew that he couldn't bring her into this. Harry's thoughts were interrupted as he felt the bed move, followed by the sound of fabric and then footsteps. He turned over to see Ginny standing in her skirt and bra, bending to pick up her shirt, her tie, tights, jumper, wand, and shoes now collected from where they were strewn around the room, all piled on the bed. Their eyes met for what seemed like an age, but in reality, was only seconds - neither of them softening their cold, stony gazes to convey their true feelings. Ginny's hands moved to her buttons and turned away, her freckled skin a shade or two pinker as if she had remembered what she had just been doing. 

The tension between them meant that neither of them heard the footsteps coming up the boy's dormitory staircase. The door opened suddenly, revealing another ginger-haired, freckle-faced Weasley. 

Ron's smile dropped from his face as he surveyed the scene, his face grey. Ginny, on the other hand, turned even redder. Her hands left the buttons of her blouse and she grabbed the rest of her belongings from the bed, and almost ran from the room, her head down showing the beetroot tips of her ears through her hair as she pushed past Ron who was as still as a statue in the doorway. Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and picked up his boxers from the floor, then grabbed his jeans that were draped over the side of his trunk, ignoring Ron's presence completely. He looked around for his shirt and found it hanging on the corner of Ron's bed. He was pulling it over his head when he heard a strangely quiet voice from behind him. 

"My sister?"

Harry ignored him and turned around, running a hand through his hair. He looked around the room, surveying it for anything else out of place as a product of this afternoon's debauchery. In Ginny's haste to leave the room, she had dropped a slither of red lace in the middle of the room. His eyes paused on it and he felt the searing a searing pain flash through him, going as quickly as it came, leaving a dull ache. It was the type of pain he usually felt in his scar, yet this came from deep within his chest and it was like nothing else he'd felt before. Harry walked over and picked up the offending item, pocketing it. This was not before Ron had seen it unfortunately and he spoke again, his face a turning purple this time.

"My. Fucking. Sister?". 

Harry turned to face him, meeting his stony gaze with an equally cold one. He didn't need this right now. He needed to leave, some time to think. To be alone. Maybe even to cry. Why did he feel as if he had lost so much when it was him that pushed her away?

"She's a big girl Ron. What do you want me to say..."

Ron looked as if he was about to burst. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if smoke had started to come out of his ears.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY IS SHE SO UPSET?" Ron bellowed. He was startlingly loud and Harry realized that Ron wasn't going to calm down anytime soon. 

Harry picked up his wand slipping on his shoes as he walked to his trunk. Grabbing the Marauder's map he swung his father's cloak around his shoulders and moved sideways. Ron predictably lunged towards where he had disappeared from, leaving the door unguarded. Harry slipped through and down the stairs. Now he just had to get through the busy Gryffindor common room without being discovered. This was easier said than done and Ron soon appeared behind him, slightly less purple and muttering to himself, no doubt about Harry. Although Harry didn't really blame him. It wasn't even as if he had walked in on a light-hearted, naughty atmosphere, which would be bad enough, No - he had walked in on Ginny frantically dressing, visibly upset, and Harry lying in his bed making no attempt to comfort or reassure her. It didn't exactly look good. 

He saw his chance and ran across the common room, at an unusual still moment, dodging and ducking his way to the portrait hole. He dived through and breathed a sigh of relief. 

Now what...?

**Author's Note:**

> This might end up being a middle chapter of a longer fic as I've enjoyed writing it so far. Maybe some HBP canon of what goes on behind closed doors during the year. I might write the Ginny/Harry scene right before this one (Hello Explicit rating) and maybe some scenes after with Ron and Harry working through Ron's feelings about Harry and Ginny Dating. Maybe some Ron/Lavender? Let me know what you think?


End file.
